


I'll Have My Coffee Black with a Side of Sugar

by KitKatScribbles



Series: Pearlina One Shots 🦑🐙🌈💚💖 [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Censorship, F/F, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/pseuds/KitKatScribbles
Summary: Coffee shops and cheesy pick up lines. You're not supposed to flirt on the job, but Pearl's a rebel.





	I'll Have My Coffee Black with a Side of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Are one shots allowed to be this long? Oops.  


Dew is slowly setting on the freshly cut grass of Inkopolis Square. The first warm rays of the morning sun are still in hiding while the moon has already made its retreat. Not a single soul in the Square stir in their sleep; they rest peacefully under soft sheets. Well, every single soul that wasn’t Pearl Houzuki was in bed slumbering. With heavy bags under her eyes, she trudged her way over to a small coffee shop at the corner of 9th and Main. Morning mist blanketed the land, blurring the world before the young woman’s golden eyes. Her hands fiddle with a cluster of keys and after a few curses the lock makes a quiet “click”.

The reason the short haired girl is up so early in the morning? The answer is simple: work. Well, perhaps it’s not that simple.

\---

Pearl is a Houzuki. To say her family is rich would be an understatement. Her father could give her enough money to buy the world over and then some; she was the princess of everything. But the price of having everything cost her everything. She was devoid of freedom. Meeting after meeting with greed filled business mongers. Parties with uptight sticks. Relationships devoid of emotion. When she turned 21, she decided it was enough. What it eventually came down to was a single decision. She had to choose between becoming the heir of her father’s conglomerate or leaving everything behind to pursue her passion as a musician. So, the ardent girl cut her ties with her father along with her long locks of hair ran where the wind carried her. A small coffee shop in Inkopolis Square. The owner of the café, a reckless musician in his youth, took a liking to her when she walked in the shop asking about the poster that read “Now Hiring.” She told him she came to the city with nothing but dreams, and he offered her a humble apartment that could be rented with the modest salary she got from working as a barista a few blocks down.

During the day, she ground coffee beans; at night she ran bars to the ground with the intense noise of her sounds. Each night she got less and less sleep; each day her caffeine intake grew. With her atrocious sleeping pattern, she had quickly taken to drinking several espresso shots throughout her shifts. Pearl was getting burnt out fast. Her fervor had lasted her nearly two months. She soon found herself in a slump and almost called it quits on the whole music biz. That is until one day, her co-worker got sick and asked if Pearl could open up in her stead. During the short time, she had already grown attached to her young and adorable co-worker, so she couldn’t say no. And as tempting as it was to just not show up, she owed too much to the boss to quit like that. When her shift ended, she would resign in person and be back on her way to the suits and dresses and towers of glass erected from cash. She was going to quit her job. She was going to quit on her freedom. She was going to quit on her happiness. She was going to quit on her music. She _was_ going to quit, until she met her.

\---

A tall quiet girl had stepped into the shop. Her skin smooth and dark like chocolate. Tentacles that reached down to her hips that swayed to and fro – an entrancing metronome. Eyes kind and full of depths that one could get lost in forever; they landed on Pearl and showed a hint of confusion. Her gaze wandered as she made her way to the counter.

“Um, hi. Is Eight in today?” A small smile was offered from her rosy lips as her hands fiddled with each other.

Pearl quickly came to the realization that she has been staring for an uncomfortably long time. “Oh, uh, nah,” her voice was hoarse from screaming her lungs off at last night’s show. The short girl, much to her chagrin, made an attempt to clear her throat and start again. “Eight’s out sick so I’m covering for her. Is there anything I can get for you?”

Her brows furrowed a bit. “I hope she feels better soon. And I’ll have a Long Black – er, I suppose you call it an Inklinacano up here – hot with an extra shot. To go, please.”

Easy. That’s just coffee diluted in water. “Coming right up.”

The shop is filled with sounds of the tiny barista stepping around and pouring the usual beans into the grinder. One by one they fall with clicks and clacks. The machine whirs and the room is filled with an aromatic scent. Freshly ground beans are pressed and attached to the brewer. Pearl lets the two espresso shots dispense into the paper cup. Once finished, she fills the rest up with hot water, caps it off, slips on a cardboard sleeve, and hands it over to… What is her name?

“Ah, fu-” Pearl cuts herself off. Professional language. She was supposed to input the order first and ask who’s name to put it under. Though it really isn’t necessary to follow protocol because as soon as her shift is over: 1) She’s quitting and never coming back. And 2) There are no other customers here and there’s no possible way of getting the order wrong. Still, a part of the soon-to-no-longer-be barista wanted to know. “Sorry, this is late, but what’s your name?”

“Hm? Oh.” She pushed one of her long tentacles aside revealing a name and logo on her overalls. “I’m Marina.” Marina Ida of Ammo Knights.

Pearl hummed thoughtfully and without a second thought she admitted, “That’s a really pretty name.” She carefully wrote it onto the cup before handing it over to Marina.

A slight tint of teal found its way onto Marina’s features. “Thanks,” she decided to clarify, “for the coffee and compliment.” She took a small sip, and her kind smile had become a touch troubled.

If it were any other customer, Pearl wouldn’t give two ships. But the Inkling can’t help but to be fixated on every single aspect being displayed by the tall girl.

“Is something wrong with the drink? Too strong? Did you want some cream or sugar?”

“Ah, no, it’s fine.” Once again, she offered a polite smile. “It’s just a little different from usual is all.” Marina held out gold for Pearl who hadn’t even rung up the numbers yet. She stared at the money for a bit, conflicted.

“Nope, I’m not taking your money.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not satisfied with your drink.” Pearl made eye contact and repeated, “I’m not taking your money.”

“It’s fine, really. I can’t just walk out of here without paying.”

“It’s on the house. I’ve got the cost covered.”

“I couldn’t let you do that.”

“I want to.”

Marina could see from Pearl’s determined expression that she wasn’t going to budge. The taller girl pouts. “I still don’t feel right accepting this for free.”

Pearl was being unreasonable; she knows. But she can’t help it. “Well then how about this? Come back tomorrow and let me make you another cup. I want to get it right.”

The girl with long tentacles stared at her name written on the cup for a bit before looking back at the stubborn barista. She opened her mouth then closed it. After a long pause she agreed, “Alright then. I’ll take you up on that offer...”

“Pearl.”

“Pearl.” Marina repeated, experimenting the feel of the Inkling’s name on her tongue. “Thank you for the coffee. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Pearl.” Another smile, but this one was different somehow. It was wider.

Pearl put on a wicked grin and said, “Just you wait, Marina, I’ll make the best darn Inklinacano you’ve ever drank.”

Not breaking eye contact with the shorter girl, she giggled, “I look forward to it.”

Pearl stared at the door. Bells chimed as it opened and closed, but the sound was dull compared to Marina’s laugh just then. It was just one of those sounds you could play on repeat for eternity. She wanted to listen to her laugh again.

It takes a few minutes for her to realize what just happened. She went ahead and processed the order through the system; it displayed a total of “325g”. She's not exactly in a position to be buying coffee for cute girls, but she fished in her pocket for a wallet and dumped the gold into the register anyways.

The first thoughts that swirled in Pearl’s mind were: 1) She’s not quitting; she’s coming back tomorrow morning. And 2) Since she somehow messed up the order, she’s going to learn how to make a proper Inklinacano if it’s the last thing she does.

That drive that Pearl nearly lost had been revived and reinvigorated. As soon as her shift is over, she’s going to buy some fruit and pay Eight a visit.

-

A girl with short and bright yellow hair opened the door. Initially confused, a quick glance at Pearl’s uniform revealed why she was standing at the door. “Howdy, you here for Eight?”

“Yo, yeah.” She rubbed her arm which held a plastic bag containing large apples and yellow bananas. This is the first time Pearl visited someone for reasons that weren’t completely business related. Originally, Eight and Pearl were going to have a small goodbye party, but since Eight is sick and Pearl came here to tell her that she’s not quitting, that party won’t be necessary. Still, since Eight gave Pearl her address, she thought she might as well check up on her... And maybe ask a few questions about the morning patron.

“Come on in. Have you eaten? I made a bunch of food. You could set the bag over there on the counter.”

“Cool.” Pearl removed her shoes by the door and left them in front of a rather impressive footwear collection organized on a rack that ran the length and height of the entire entrance wall. It was almost as impressive as Pearl’s collection back in the mansion. Ooooh, are those the new Toni Kensa Hi-Tops? “And yeah, I ate.” That was a lie. Pearl had not eaten and has not eaten a proper homecooked meal since she ran from home. But she wasn’t about to impose on a complete stranger. “Thanks for the offer.” However, her nose noticed the savory smells wafting through the apartment which caused her stomach to betray her and let out a loud rumble.

“Haha, I think your belly begs to differ. Stay and eat dinner with us. It’s a bunch of soft health foods since Eight is sick though. Hope you don’t mind.”

Well, Pearl isn’t going to try to argue. “I definitely don’t mind. Thanks-”

“You can call me Four.”

“Pearl.” Why doesn’t Pearl ever think to ask for names? And really? Pearl gives off a lighthearted laugh, “Also, what’s with the numbers? I thought Eight’s name was a little weird, but now I find out that she’s living with someone named Four.”

Four returns the chuckle. “That’s not my actual name. It’s…” A hint of hesitation before Four continued, “… an inside joke between us. Oh, you can sit down by the table. I’ll get Eight and then start serving the food.”

“You don’t need help with anything?”

“Nah, it’s all good. Couldn’t bother a guest and all that hospitality stuff. Just sit tight and I’ll be right back.” Four disappeared into a room.

Pearl took the opportunity to look around. The apartment was very similar to Pearl’s; it was small. Little knickknacks and trinkets neatly filled the living room which also acted as the dining room. Shelves holding trophies, CDs, magazines, and… small erasers(?), lined the walls alongside painted originals. A small flat screen TV occupied one side of the room while a simple sofa was positioned by the opposite. Everything about the place was small. Everything about it was so colorful. Everything about it was warm.

Every night she wanders around and avoids going back to that cold and barren room for the longest time until her body just aches and begs her to get some rest. Her boss, who is also her landlord, gifted a sofa with the place along with some cups, cutlery, and plates, from the café. He was already helping her plenty by giving her a job, so she wouldn’t accept anything else he generously offered. Work in the mornings, sleep all afternoon, scream all night, shower, repeat. That was her every day. Some days were different. Sometimes she landed gigs to perform places. Other times she climbed up the mountain to let out all her frustration. After the first month of living on her own, Pearl saved enough to buy a mattress. That was the proudest moment she felt in her whole 21 years of living, but that feeling faded each passing day. She wasn’t landing as many gigs as she wanted, and she felt stuck. She wasn’t moving forward. Pearl was someone that constantly had to move – like a beating heart. Life was becoming mundane. Things became routine again. Nothing was changing. Nothing until today. Today, she was asked to open the shop. Eight usually opens up by herself and Pearl’s shift starts one hour later. They spend the morning working together, she leaves, then Pearl leaves and crashes as soon as she steps into her apartment. Today, that norm was broken. Today, she met Marina.

Maybe Marina is just another mattress waiting to turn into a normal everyday thing in her life. But maybe that’s not a bad thing either. The pink Inkling was broken out of her thoughts when a certain girl with scarlet hair made her way out of the room being supported by Four. It appears she just woke up seeing how her tentacles sluggishly swayed. Looking at Eight’s hair reminded her of Marina for some reason. She shook her head; she needs to stop thinking about her.

“Hey, Eight, how are you feeling?” Pearl doesn’t need to ask; she can see just how pale and tired her face is.

Still, the younger barista smiled weakly and replied, “I am not too fresh, but in comparison to the previous day I am progressing positively. How was work? I apologize for asking you to go when you were planning on resigning.” Her speech was different from most people, but Pearl thought it was endearing.

“Hey, don’t apologize for being sick. I’d feel a lot better if you said thanks instead.” Pearl totally didn’t steal that line from an old comic she read in her youth. “And actually, about that… I think I’ll rough it out a little longer. You’ll be stuck with my sorry bass for some time.”

Four settled Eight down at the table, responded with a nod, then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen. It took a few seconds for Eight’s delirious mind to process Pearl’s comment. “Oh! That is fantastic! I am glad you have chosen to remain working at the shop!” She let out a few wet coughs and Pearl scooted closer to rub her back. The ill girl softly expressed her gratitude and Four came by with three cups of warm tea.

Food slowly filled up the table. Steamy porridge with finely diced vegetables was topped with shredded dried laver. A light bean sprout soup. Many side dishes like seasoned spinach, green beans, kabocha squash, bean sprouts, lotus root, tofu, and rolled omelet, scattered the table on top of tiny plates. It was honestly impressive the amount of food Four had prepared.

“Most of these sides are leftovers from the other day; they’re mostly for us since I don’t think Eight has the capacity to stomach that much at the moment.” Four explained.

Pearl is by no means a fan of vegetables, which most of the table is composed of, but they look so good. So carefully prepared. Meals made of love. You could taste it in every bite.

“Haha, you want seconds, Pearl? There’s plenty of food.”

Pearl hadn’t noticed her bowls were empty; she never finishes her food. At this moment, Four looked like an angel that had descended from the heavens to offer a freshly baked loaf of bread to the starved. Pearl was starved. She has never had a meal so… so warm… so loving… so good. Her life was always filled with food that a normal person wouldn’t be able to afford with their entire life’s savings. Food made out of money. Food made for the sake of money. It was bland and cold; it always made Pearl feel sick to her stomach. “Yes, please. How do make your food taste so good?”

Four gave a hearty chuckle and shrugged. “Just following recipes I picked up from my family.” Four refilled Pearl’s bowls with hot food and her soul with warmth. “So, what made you decide to stay after all?”

What was it? She was so ready to quit this morning. This morning when she hadn’t met Marina yet. This morning when she hadn’t met Four. “The people, I guess.” The people she has met since she ran away are always surprising her. Just when she’s about ready to quit on everything, she finds someone that makes her want to stay. Her boss, Eight, Four… Marina.

The yellow haired girl hummed thoughtfully. Four gave a sly grin and said, “You found someone that you like?”

Pearl sputtered like a broken engine.

“Hahaha, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Sooo, who is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eight made a knowing “oh.”

“Eiiiiight, you know who it is!!! Spill the beans!!!”

“I am just taking a guess.”

Pearl gave her a look that pleaded not to say anything.

Eight is too sick to pick up on that signal. “Could it be Marina? She is the only customer that shows up before Pearl’s shift usually begins.”

F***.

“Oooooh, a pretty name. What’s Marina like?”

“She is very intelligent. There was not a single soldier underground that did not know of her; Marina’s skills are far more impressive than any other Oct–”

“EIGHT!” Four interrupted a little too loudly. “It’s, uh, time for your medicine; I just remembered.” She got up to fetch the bottle.

Eight slowly nodded and carefully tried again, “She is very beautiful.”

Pearl wasn’t dense, she could pick up the tenseness in the atmosphere with her chopsticks. She tried to lighten the mood, “Eight, you sly dogfish, were you trying to keep Marina to yourself?”

“Ah, no, I did not intend to hide her existence from you.”

“Plus, Eight’s got a crush on someone else,” called Four as she came back from retrieving the medicine bottle.

“Fooouuuur,” the cold-ridden girl whined.

“Haha, I won’t say any more.” Four hands Eight some pills and refills her cup with more tea.

“Wait, who is it?” This is too juicy; Pearl needs to know.

“Sorry, Pearl, my lips are sealed. You’re gonna have to ask miss snotty over there.”

Eight just looks away as she quietly takes her medicine.

“Is it Four?”

She chokes on her drink and coughs violently.

“Oh my, _is it_ me, Eight dear?” Four teases as she hands her a napkin.

“Very humorous, Four.” Eight glares at her roommate as she accepts the square cloth. This is the first time Pearl has seen Eight glare at someone. Not even at that one customer that took a whole 15 minutes to decide on an order.

Are they just roommates? Four and Eight look close, but maybe not that type of close. It’s brief, but Pearl finds herself yearning for that kind of close relationship.

“Pearl, you never answered my question.”

Pearl snapped out of her thoughts and directed her attention back to Four.

“What’s Marina like?”

“She’s… nice. And, like Eight said, beautiful. I don’t really know much other than she works at ‘Ammo Knights’.”

“Ammo Knights, huh… Oh. Ohhhhh.” Seems like Four figured something out. “_That_ Marina. Beautiful is an understatement.”

“You know her?”

“I’ve talked to her a few times. She’s super quick when it comes to repairs. A real miracle worker, actually – you don’t know how many times she’s revived my weapons when I thought all hope was lost.”

Wow, Marina gets even more impressive by the minute.

“I actually saw her this morning; she looked a lot more chipper than usual. Maybe something good happened today.” A smile creeped up on Four’s face as her eyes landed on Pearl. “Maybe she met someone that she likes.”

Pearl’s face grew several shades of pink. “Yeah, right.”

“C’mon, what happened this morning? It might be possible she likes you back.”

“I just kinda messed up her order, said it was on the house, and that I’d make it up to her if she came back tomorrow morning.”

“Ohhhh?” Four had a sh** eating grin. “Smooooth.”

“It wasn’t on purpose, jack***.” Pearl snickered and rolled her eyes. When did she feel comfortable enough to curse at Four?

The yellow haired roommate lets out a pleasant laugh. One of those laughs that is free from any sort of offense, light and cheerful. “So, how’d you mess it up?”

“I’m actually not sure. She didn’t look like she was too happy with it though.”

“Oh, she usually orders a Long Black.” Eight sniffled and blew her nose before continuing, “Did you pour the water into the espresso or the espresso into the water?”

“Huh? She ordered an Inklinacano.” Though, now that she thinks back, Marina did call it a ‘Long Black’ at first. “Is there a difference?”

“A Long Black is when you pour the espresso on top of the water; it preserves the crema– cream. I do not understand why most surface dwellers pour water after.”

Surface dwellers? Long Black? Well, Eight’s speech wasn’t always conventional. “Huh. I’ll be sure to try that tomorrow.”

“Oh, and she does not like water all the way. Try filling around 2 cm from the rim. Also, use the espresso beans – they are in the black bag.”

“And give her a sweet pickup line on the side.”

Pearl ignored Four. “Thanks, Eight, I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Ouch, where’s my thanks? My advice is pretty solid, too. Hit her with a ‘Do you have a bandage? Because I think I might have scrapped my knee falling for you.’”

“Thanks, Four, for the food.”

“Hah, you mean food for thought.”

Pearl laughed heartily, “Cod, you’re f***ing cheesy. That why your tentacles are so yellow?”

“Pfft, you know it.”

Laughter and chatter filled the room. For dessert they ate the fruit that Pearl brought with her. Apples and bananas – red and yellow – just like Eight and Four, they were both sweet. Eventually, Pearl bid them a farewell and made the trek back to her apartment. She wanted to get a proper night’s rest in preparation for tomorrow morning. The short Inkling found her steps to be lighter than usual and her cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

-

Pearl paced back and forth, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Six minutes after opening shop, the door jingled. There she was. The worry on Pearl’s face was replaced with a smile; her hearts still banged on her chest, though.

“Good morning.” Marina smiled as her eyes met Pearl’s.

Pearl swears her hearts skip several beats. “Yo.” She let’s Marina take a few steps before asking, “Hot, double shot, Inklinacano, to go? Done right this time, of course.”

Marina hums amusedly, “Yes please.”

The short barista winks, says, “I gotcha,” then twirls around to get to work. She didn’t miss the blush that spread across Marina’s face; maybe Four had a point? Maybe she should test the waters?

This time, Pearl followed Eight’s advice when making the drink. Darker roast beans, hot water first, filled 2 cm shy of the brim, and double espresso shots poured on top. When writing Marina’s name on the paper cup sleeve, she scribbled a few extra things before handing it over.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by Marina, so as soon as she got the cup that was the first thing she inspected. As she read it over, she tried hiding her curling lips behind her cup.

Pearl wore a big grin, one that should be impossible for a face as small as hers. “What?”

Marina looks at Pearl in disbelief, “Oh, you know exactly what’s up.”

Pearl gave a nonchalant shrug; smugness never leaving her face.

Marina can’t hold her laughter back any longer. “Really?” She tried composing herself before reading aloud, “Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got FINE written all over you.”

The snarky barista covered her mouth with one hand while the other waved at Marina. Ever so charmingly, she ‘bashfully’ said, “Oh, how kind of you.”

The tall girl stood there as if she got shocked by the Great Zapfish.

Pearl can’t keep up the act any longer and throws her head back as she laughs. Marina joins in eventually. It takes a few seconds before she can say anything to her tickled customer. “Sorry, it’s just a little sugar on the side if you didn’t find the coffee to your taste.”

Marina’s eyes narrow at Pearl then to her cup. Her smile never leaving as she brings the cup up to her mouth and takes a sip. Her eyebrows rose and eyes widened as she looked back at the barista. “It’s perfect.”

At that moment Pearl noticed how unique her pupils were; they looped infinitely in a sea of green. Her irises hugged pink rose petals. Two complementary colors danced ever so gently. They contrasted Pearl’s eyes. Hers had sharp edges, biting colors; they could produce a glare that could cut through concrete.

A notification from Marina’s phone made them snap back to reality.

“Hah, um, here’s the payment.” She fiddles with it before handing over the cash.

Pearl had forgotten to register the order into the register, again. “Oh, uh, yeah.” 325 gold exactly. “Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Marina decided to clarify, “for the coffee and the compliment.”

“Anytime.”

“Your handwriting is really pretty, by the way.”

Pearl was slightly taken off guard, but she wasn’t going to let Marina have the last word. “But they don’t compare to your eyes.”

“Oh my cod.” Marina rolls said eyes with a giggle. Before she leaves, she asks, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Pearl promises.

The door jingles and Pearl is left smiling like a goof.

\---

The exchange became a regular thing. Pearl managed to switch shifts with Eight even after she made a full recovery; it took a Triple-Fried Galactic Shwaffle to ask Eight for the favor. Well, not really. Eight was willing to do it for free, but Pearl insisted on buying the grand meal for her. Each day, she began her morning by indulging in Marina. Marina beamed brighter than the most luminous solar mass in the universe and her laughter was sweeter than mocha and her voice was richer than a red velvet cake. Heck, her voice is richer than her father and that’s saying something. Screw caffeine, Marina’s presence alone is enough to get Pearl up running faster than the bullet train in the station.

After the first week, Pearl had a drink and line prepared just as soon as Marina walked in exactly 6 minutes after opening.

A whole month had passed, and Pearl still looked forward to each and every day.

Every night that she wasn’t at a bar performing, she would stay up and brainstorm cheesy lines:

“Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot.”

“You must be tired from running though my mind all the time.”

“Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

“I hope you know CPR, because you’re breathtaking.”

“Your eyes are deeper than the ocean, and I don’t mind being lost at _see_.”

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.”

“Have you been covered in bees recently? I just assumed because you look sweeter than honey.”

“There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off of you.”

And every day, Marina inspected the writing and smiled, without fail. And each passing day, Marina stayed just a little longer to chat with Pearl. The interactions never staled.

\---

“Ask her ooooouuut.”

“I don’t even know if she likes me.”

Four just stares at Pearl flabbergasted. “Oh, come on. If she didn’t like you, she would have changed cafés by now.”

Pearl sighs, Four has a point.

“At least get her number.”

“I don’t know if I want to mess up what we have.” Pearl is just making excuses at this point.

“Bruh, you front a heavy metal band at night. Why are you so scared?”

An even deeper sigh, “I don’t know. I just– argghhhhhh.” Pearl ruffles her own tentacles.

Four grabs a pillow and places it on her lap, she pats it down invitingly. The troubled barista lays her head down; Four pets her head. They stay like this for a while on Four’s sofa.

“I’m sure she’d be thrilled.”

“It’s just… I’m not… Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, I have. And I’ve seen just how giddy she gets when she looks at the cup of coffee she keeps on her table.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, and Pearl, I’ve seen you and how you rock at bars. You’re super fresh; I’d faint if you gave me your number.”

Pearl reached up and lightly punched Four’s jaw. “You already have my number, you idiot.”

“Haha, I totally fainted after I got it. Blacked out on my bed several hours later.”

“That’s called ‘sleeping’, you sh**.”

They share a laugh and a comfortable silence falls upon them.

Eventually, Four suggests, “You should invite her to your next gig.”

Pearl huffs, “What? And scare her off?”

“Hey, if she wasn’t scared of your horrible pickup lines, then she must not fear anything.”

“You’re the one that suggested them in the first place!”

“Hah, I know, and it worked like a charm. That’s why I’m suggesting that you ask her for her number or a date or both.”

The young barista stares at the ceiling of Four and Eight’s shared apartment. In the corner of her eye, she spots the painting that the two roommates collaborated on. Most of the paintings belong to Four, but there was one abstract painting that had red and yellow paint spread about the canvas. “You know what? Yeah, I’m going to do it.”

-

<strike>“You must be a campfire. Because you’re super hot and I want s’more.”</strike>

“What am I, a girl scout?”

<strike>“Aside from being drop-dead gorgeous, what do you do for a living?”</strike>

“I already know she works at a weapon shop.”

“Know<strike> what’s on the menu? Me ‘n’ u.”</strike>

“That’s a little too cocky, even for me.”

“Are<strike> you a loan? Because you’ve got my interest.”</strike>

“Nope.” She tossed out all those cup sleeves with failed lines. And started writing on a new one.

“Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?”

Before Pearl could second guess herself, the door chimed open.

“Morning, Pearl.”

“Yo.”

The sweat rolling down Pearl’s forehead caused Marina’s brows to knit. “Is everything alright? You look a bit tense.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sh** the coffee wasn’t even prepared yet.

Marina looked unconvinced and slightly disappointed at the blatant lie, but she reserved any invasive questions. “If you say so. But just so you know, you can talk to me if anything is bothering you.”

Easier said than done. But Pearl nodded anyways and started working on her coffee magic. Everything was muscle memory at this point, so instead of focusing on the task at hand, the barista’s mind was drowning in thoughts. What if I’m in way over my head? What if she doesn’t even like me? What if she’s just being nice and tolerating me because it’s too much of a hassle to try and find another coffee shop that makes Inklinacanos the way she likes it? What if–”

“PEARL!”

Huh? Marina was holding Pearl’s wrist.

“What are you doing?! Are you okay?”

Oh. There’s a bunch of hot water on Pearl’s hand. Ouch. Oh cod. F*** that hurts.

Marina was rushing Pearl to the nearest sink and put her hands under cold running water.

“Pearl, what were you thinking?!”

“Uhhh, not much?” Other than how beautiful and funny and amazing Marina is and how Pearl wanted to ask her out.

“Clearly!” Marina is upset. Holy sh**, does Pearl ever feel like a f*** up.

They stood by the sink in awkward silence as cold water attempted to make amends for the damage the hot water did.

The barista didn’t know what to say other than, “Sorry.”

The taller of the two sighed. She tried calming down, but there was still an edge to her voice. “Does it hurt?”

“Not as much as seeing you so upset like this.”

“Well, you were hurting yourself. How am I not supposed to get upset?”

Pearl didn’t know how to handle that comment. Someone actually caring about Pearl’s safety? It’s been three months since she ran away and her own father hadn’t bothered reaching out to her. For someone like Marina to actually care? She didn’t know what to say. So she tried playing it off with a cheeky grin. “You care about meee.”

Marina was not having it. “Don’t.” Her tone was icy cold.

The short girl bit her lip. She messed up.

The scald wasn’t too bad since Marina acted fast. Still, without saying another word to Pearl, Marina disappeared into the employee room, brought out a first aid kit, and quietly dressed the burn. Eight showed up much earlier than she should have.

“Pearl, are you okay?” A concerned Eight was collecting her breath by the entrance of the shop.

Marina must’ve called her.

Guilt was piling up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, I’ll get back to work in just a second.”

“No you don’t,” were the first words Marina said to Pearl in a while. “You’re going back home.”

“It’s not that bad.” Pearl looked to Eight for help.

Eight looks at the bandaged hand and shakes her head, “I believe it is best that you allow your wound to heal properly.”

The short barista looked back and forth between the two. Eventually, she closed her eyes and exhaled; she was beat. “Fine, but before I go I kinda screwed up Marina’s order, so…”

Eight nodded in understanding.

“Sorry, Eight.”

The younger barista looked down in thought and then back at Pearl, “‘Do not apologize; appreciation is a better way of conveying emotion.’ I believe you once told me something to that effect once.”

Pearl made a crooked smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Eight. And,” she turned to Marina, “thanks, Marina.” The tall girl refused to look at her, but Pearl continued anyways with the most sincerity she could possibly convey, “For everything, really.” She stepped out and didn’t come back.

-

**BANG BANG BANG**

“What the…” Who the shell is trying to break down Pearl’s front door?

As soon as Pearl opened the door, she saw a flash of yellow before trying to shut the door again.

“No you don’t.” Four crammed her shoe in the doorway and forced entry into the abode. “Wow, this place is empty.”

“Why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too! I’m here to have a good meal with my friend.”

“Well, Eight isn’t here.”

“But you are. And you look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“It’s only been two days.”

“Dude.” Four narrowed her eyes.

Pearl is just trying to fight a headache.

The yellow tentacled girl simply sighs and guides Pearl to the sofa, the only piece of furniture in the building (aside from the mattress). She takes off her backpack and starts putting things on the floor. Containers of food, bottles of water, and first aid kit. She starts with giving Pearl a pain killer and water then goes on to removing her bandage. Four throws it away in the bathroom and returns with a damp towel; she uses it to dab Pearl’s healing skin clean before redressing it with clean cotton. “Alright, let’s eat.”

They ate in silence on the floor. Four cleans up and returns to where Pearl was left sitting.

“So… why haven’t you been to work in the past two days?”

“Eight told me to go home and heal.”

“I don’t think starving or neglecting yourself or cutting everyone out is healing.”

Pearl knows that, but, “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know how to talk to her.”

“Just talk things out, I’m sure she’s calmed down by now.”

The injured Inkling scoffs, “You make this sound so easy.”

“It is. Shutting down all the negative thoughts is what’s hard. Finding courage is the hard part, but I know you can do it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re you and I believe in you.”

“Believing in me is the dumbest thing you can do. I can barely believe in myself.”

“Well then call me an idiot, ‘cause I’m choosing to believe in you. Look, I don’t know the full story, but from what I heard, Marina seems to really care about you. And don’t you dare deny it. I mean, come on, who the shell gets mad when someone they don’t like gets hurt? Don’t you know how painful it is to see someone you care about hurting?”

Yeah, of course she does. She’s the one that caused such a pained expression to form on Marina’s face.

“Well, I’m sure you already do. And I’m sure you already know the right answers. I’m not here to give you advice. I’m just here to give you a jumpstart, and let you know that you can do whatever you put your hearts to.”

Pearl lays flat on the floor, arms blocking her moist eyes. “Why do you have to be such a mom?”

“Hah, you’re like a year older than me.” Four lays beside her. “I don’t know. I guess it’s because I’ve been through stuff before and I know how hard it is to get through, so I want to be there to lend a hand any time I can.”

Pearl turns her head to meet Four’s gaze. “Four, you ever need anything, I’ll be there.”

The young Inkling smiles endearingly. “Thanks, that means a lot.”

“I’m serious. And I should be thanking you. You’re always doing a lot for everyone. You’re a really great person, you know that? I would splat someone for you.”

“Haha, I’m not helping you hide the ink.”

“Jerk, I’d still do it without your help.”

They glare at each other then break into a fit of laughter.

“Well if you want to do me a solid then put that same amount of effort into patching things up with Marina.”

Pearl winces, “I’ll think about it. And there’s not really much in it for you through that request anyways.”

“But, Pearl, your happiness is my happiness.”

“Cut the bull; ask for something else.”

Four stares up at the ceiling for a bit. A mischievous grin occupies the younger Inkling’s face. “Wanna go turfing tomorrow?”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to get some practice in, but my usual training partner isn’t available tomorrow. Maybe you can take her place. You don’t have to be good; I just need someone there to gain access to the stage.”

Pearl shrugged, “It’s been some time since I last turfed, but I’ll wreck you.”

“Big talk for someone so small.”

“I’m sure that’s a line you hear a lot.”

“Hey, I’m taller than you!”

-

“Yo, Four, isn’t the tower over there?”

“Yeah, but I need to pick up something first.”

The two girls with bobbed tentacles were heading in the direction of a certain weapon store.

“Oh, shell no.”

“Come on, let’s go!”

“Nope, I’m staying out here.”

“You said you’d be there whenever I needed anything!”

Pearl glared at Four. That is what she said last night and she wasn’t about to flake on Four's first ever request. The older girl pushed her hair back and sighed. “Fine, just give me a minute.” 

“Hi, welcome to Ammo Kni–” Marina’s voice trailed off as soon as she saw the barista walk into the shop.

“Hey, Marina! Are my dualies ready yet?”

“Oh, um, yeah, they’re–”

“Over in the back where they usually are? I’ve got it, you can stay here and keep my friend company in the meantime.”

And with that Four was gone. F*** you, Four.

Silence.

Pearl looked anywhere that wasn’t Marina’s direction. She’s always hated sloshers, but the one right in front of her is the most interesting weapon in creation at this moment. She could feel the mechanic drilling holes into the side of her head as she picked up the bucket and inspected it. Pearl wanted nothing more than to just put it over her face and disappear from the face of the planet. But instead, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, turned to Marina and prepared herself to say, “Sorry.”

Except, before she could say anything, she was greeted by a paper cup sleeve. There were words scribbled on it written in Pearl’s handwriting.

“Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?”

Golden eyes slowly moved from the letters to the tall girl holding them.

“I’m actually not a big fan of anything dry, but I am willing to give a date a try,” Marina stated flatly. “Also, this is the fruitiest thing I’ve ever read.”

Pearl’s brows unknit and rose, her eyes widened, and she released a breath she forgot she was holding. The short Inkling looked down and brought her clenched hand up to cover her mouth. She admitted to the floor, “I think you already know that I can be a son of a peach sometimes.” Her eyes glance up to Marina as she wore a weak lopsided grin.

“Yeah.” Marina looked back at her in an expression that Pearl couldn’t quite decipher.

“Wait, you… You’re willing to give me a shot? On a date, not with, like, a charger or anything.”

Marina chuckled. “Yeah.” She didn’t look mad, so that was good. There was no sharpness to her gaze, it was the opposite, in fact. It was… soft.

Pearl left her jaw unhinged as she looked at Marina with disbelief.

The tall girl giggled, “Pearl, you’re going to catch flies like that.”

“I just… I… I didn’t think you’d actually say yes to someone like me especially with the way I screwed up. Which, I really am sorry about, by the way. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I was just…”

“… Nervous about asking me out?” Marina completed the sentence for her.

Pearl nodded slowly.

“I was upset, but I thought about it afterwards. Eight used this cup sleeve that same morning, and I realized that it was probably my fault that you got hurt.”

“No, nononono, that was all on me, Marina. I was being an idiot. I was just kinda worried that I was crossing a line that I shouldn’t be. I wasn’t sure if you even liked me like that.”

Marina huffed out a breath, “Pearl, I would have stopped going to that café if I didn’t like you.” The mechanic looked down on the floor before admitting, “and I missed seeing you yesterday.”

Pearl’s mind feels like it just imploded on itself. She tried gathering her wits in one place again. “... I guess I owe you for the times I missed you, huh?”

The girl with long luscious tentacles smiled as she stated, “You owe me for yesterday and today.”

Pearl's eyes wandered around the weapon shop then to the girl standing before her. “You know, if looks could kill, you’d be a weapon of mass destruction.” She gave Marina the cheekiest smile she could.

Marina rolled her eyes, “Oh my cod,” she lifted her head back and chuckled, “you’re killing me.”

“Hey, you asked for it! And I’ve been wondering. Are you French?” She tried giving Marina the most sincere look as their eyes met. “Because Eiffel for you.”

Marina’s face flushed several shades of teal.

A burst of laughter could be heard coming from the back of the shop.

“S-sorry, hah, t-that was just, pffft. You know what? I’m going to go on ahead.” Four flashes Pearl a thumbs up and places a bunch of gold on the counter. “Heh, here’s the payment, just, pfffft, keep the tip as a sorry for ruining the moment.”

The pair in the shop watch as Four makes her getaway. F*** you, Four. But also, thanks for bringing them together.

Marina clears her throat as the corners of her lips curled ever so slightly. “I should probably get back to work.”

Pearl rubs the back of her head. “I should probably take off too.” She hesitantly took a few steps towards the door, but before exiting she pats down her pants. “Actually,” she turns to Marina, “I think I might have just lost my number.” A smile grew on her face. “Could I possibly have yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> A Long Black is like the Australian version of an Americano. There is a difference besides the name and that was explained in the fic. Because Eight and Marina are from the land down under, haha.  
Also, I know most people have Eight room with Three or OtH, but I like having her live with Four. They share all the same gear, money, and player card.


End file.
